Dislocated
by Tato Potato
Summary: It was three months after the crash that killed Jeff. Cal was attending an RTC because it was too soon for Ethan to go. An explosion at the site leaves Cal seriously injured, will he manage to keep going or will he need more help?
1. Chapter 1

The car erupted into a large fireball. A loud sickening crunching sound echoed beside him. Darkness hit him as he made impact with the hard ground. The next thing he could remember was a strange feeling, like he was being lifted. His eyes shot open to find Dixie and Iain hauling him onto a spinal board. As they moved him he began to scream in pain, at first the pain was bearable but as every second passed it intensified more and more to the point where he was on the verge of blacking out.

Ethan was working in the ED when the news came that there had been an explosion at the site of an RTC. It was supposed to be his turn attending to a crash but Cal had insisted that as it being the anniversary of the crash that nearly killed his little brother, it was best that Cal went. The moment he heard the news, a feeling of dread filled his heart.

The paramedics arrived shortly later with only one injured person. Ethan was not allowed to treat anyone, in case his feelings got in the way, he was expected to sit back and observe. This was difficult because he just wanted to be useful instead of sitting around getting in the way. Instead he was made to complete some paperwork at the reception desk until news came of the explosion. He had joined the team outside to see if there was any sign of his brother. However as the ambulance doors swung open, he couldn't control himself. He took one end of the stretcher and wheeled it to Resus.

He looked down at the figure who was lying on it to find his brother, with tears streaming down his face, begging for pain relief. It broke his heart. He placed a hand gingerly on Cal's shoulder and whispered to him reassuringly. 'You will be okay Cal. Just keep calm. I promise, everything will be alright, just look at me' He soothed.

Cal was writhing in agony, screaming and shouting as they wheeled him into Resus. Ethan slipped his hand into his, squeezing it gently to reassure his brother. Whilst Zoe and Lofty examined his injuries, Ethan was permitted to administer some morphine and fluids. He set up the necessary equipment for his brother. He tied a tourniquet around his brother's upper arm. He tightened it before searching for a vein. Once he found one he carefully pushed the needle through his brother's tanned skin and into the vein. He attached the drip after injecting some morphine through the cannula.

'There we go, mate that should feel better' he murmured, brushing the tears from Cal's face.

Cal began to relax, until Zoe started touching his chest, shoulder and foot. He started screaming at her to get away from him. Ethan knew if he didn't get Cal to calm down, that they would have to sedate him. Ethan spoke to him softly. 'Caleb, come on, that's no way to treat Zoe, and she's trying to help' he whispered.

Cal looked at him before realising that he shouldn't have said those things and apologised. Unfortunately for Cal, he had fractured his ankle, two ribs and dislocated his shoulder. It was no surprise that he was in so much pain.

Zoe needed to pop his shoulder back into place, something which everyone in the room knew would be painful despite the numerous pain relief options available to them. Ethan stood beside his brother, holding his hand tightly. Lofty provided the traction whilst Zoe would pull the arm into place. Ethan handed his brother a mouth piece of Entonox, to help dull the pain.

Ethan held his brother still whilst they injected more morphine into him. Zoe placed her hands on his arm. She took his hand in hers, and gently moved it. Lofty placed his hand on Cal's chest pushing him into the bed, so he couldn't move. Ethan stood by helplessly holding Cal's hand in his own. As Zoe manipulated the shoulder into place, Cal screamed, making Ethan sob. He hated seeing his brother in so much pain. He held Cal's injured arm in place whilst Zoe put it into a sling. There was not much that they could do about the ribs but they would put his leg in a plaster cast for 6 weeks.

Because of his injured shoulder, Cal would have to use a wheelchair rather than crutches, something which he had already complained about.

'I don't see the point, I'm not an invalid' he screamed at Zoe. Zoe shook her head.

'You need to otherwise I won't discharge you' she ordered. Cal groaned in defeat.

Ethan wheeled him to the car. He grabbed a blanket from a nearby trolley and wrapped it around his brother. Cal was getting tired after all of the medication and hardly uttered a word during the twenty minute car journey home. Instead he seemed to be cursing the fact that he was injured and had to be wheeled around by his little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Cal fell asleep before they arrived home. Ethan hated to wake him up but he had no choice. His brother was a lot bigger than he was and he would not be able to carry him into the house without some form of assistance on Cal's part.

He shook his brother to wake him up. Cal pushed him away and groaned. He kept trying until Cal was fully awake.

'Hey, Cal we need to get you inside, you need to put some weight on your good foot so we can get you into the wheelchair' he whispered. Cal slid out of the car. He forgot about his injured leg and went to put some weight on it. He screamed in pain before falling to the ground. Ethan tried to stop him falling but his brother, who is a lot heavier than him, still hit the floor.

He face planted on the gravel. His head was cut open and his hand was grazed. He started crying out of irritation. Ethan hauled him off of the ground, lowering him into his wheelchair before taking him into their apartment. He helped Cal onto the sofa before grabbing his first aid kit. The cut on Cal's head definitely needed cleaning. Ethan pulled the coffee table closer before lining up some equipment on the table. Cal looked at the equipment laid on the table and groaned in annoyance.

'You are not stitching up my face!' he stated

'Cal, do you want to go back to the ED to have it done? Or will you man up and let me do it? Either way it has to be done. You're a doctor you know that' Ethan replied.

Cal nodded his head reluctantly, permitting his brother to continue. Ethan grabbed a pack of antiseptic wipes and began to clean the cuts on Cal's head. He placed his other hand on the side of his face, frowning slightly in concentration as he gently cleaned the grit from his brother's face. Cal winced at the antiseptic stinging his head. Ethan moved the wipe gently from the cut

'Sorry' he murmured as he took Cal's hand in his. Cal's hand was cold compared to how warm Ethan's was. He couldn't help but smile at how comforting it was for his little brother to be holding his hand and making him feel better. He began gently wiping it clean with a wipe. Cal's nose was still bleeding so Ethan handed him a wipe to clean his nose. It looked pretty painful so he let him clean it himself so he didn't hurt him. Ethan then proceeded to check to see if his nose was broken. It was definitely broken but they couldn't do much about it until the swelling had gone down.

Ethan injected a local anaesthetic into Cal's head. 'You'll feel a sharp scratch but it shouldn't hurt' he muttered before injecting him.

'Yeah yeah, whatever. I know the drill' Cal stated. He flinched as Ethan began injected the cold liquid into his head.

'Geez Eth. That really hurts' he yelped. Ethan removed the needle. He frowned as he looked at the skin on Cal's head.

'There's nothing there. Have you ever had a local before?' He asked.

Cal shook his head.

'That's why, it does ache a bit but it's normal. Stop fidgeting and let me do this quickly' he stated before continuing. He didn't get very far as Cal began to throw up. He stopped stitching the wound. He pulled out a bucket from under the sofa and held it beneath Cal's chin. He rubbed his back in circular motions. The smell of sick filled the air as Cal continued to throw up. Ethan put his arms around him.

Cal sat back on the sofa once he stopped throwing up. He was sweating and his head was incredibly warm. Ethan took his temperature as soon as he finished stitching Cal's head and realised that he had a fever. He placed a cool cloth over his head whilst he cleaned up the mess. He monitored his symptoms and determined that he was mildly concussed but was not in a serious condition. He was getting sick as a result of the morphine as well. Ethan continued stitching his brother's head before heading to the kitchen to prepare dinner. He made them each a small bowl of butter pasta.

Cal didn't eat much despite Ethan's persistent nagging. He complained about the pain in his arm, leg, ribs and head. Ethan handed him the painkillers which were prescribed by the hospital. Cal gulped them down with some water. As soon as they took effect he fell asleep on the sofa. Ethan hauled him off of the sofa, into the wheelchair and took him to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Early that morning Ethan woke up to the sound of Cal crying. He ran down the stairs to find his brother sat on the floor of the bathroom sobbing. He pulled him into a hug.

'What's the matter Caleb?' He asked

'It hurts, it really hurts. Please help me, I can't deal with it anymore' Cal cried.

'Alright, let's get you out of here first' Ethan murmured.

Cal shook his head, he then hauled himself up off of the ground and began to throw up into the toilet.

'Oh, Cal. You won't be able to take any painkillers if you are throwing up' he told his brother. Cal sank back onto the cold tile floor.

'I'll take you to the hospital and we'll get you some IV pain relief, alright' Ethan murmured. He lifted his brother off of the floor and into his wheelchair. He wheeled his brother outside, as he tried to lift Cal out of the wheelchair, Cal yelped in pain. It would be easier to keep him in the wheelchair.

A short while later they arrived at the ED. Cal was getting quite upset and the pain in his foot, chest and shoulder was getting worse. He was sobbing quite loudly as Ethan took him to a cubicle. Zoe followed them into the cubicle.

'What's happened?' She asked them.

'Cal's injuries are getting quite painful and he can't take any oral painkillers because he has been throwing up' Ethan explained.

'What brought on the throwing up. Was it the tablets?' Zoe inquired.

'No, he had hit his head last night and I ended up having to give him some really strong painkillers and he didn't eat much last night and I think that might be what has caused it' Ethan told her.

Zoe shook her head. 'We can give him some IV antibiotics but they won't be strong because it can be dangerous. We'll give him paracetamol' Zoe informed them before leaving to get the medication. She returned a few moments later with the medicine.

'I'm sorry but Ethan will have to give you the medicine, we've got incoming' she told them before leaving. Ethan stood beside the bed and prepared the equipment. He helped his brother get comfy before he began. He tied the tourniquet tightly around his upper arm and inserted the needle into his arm. He taped it into place before injecting the medication. He sat beside his brother, who hugged his waist tightly, burying his head into his lap as the pain slowly lessened.

He put his brother on fluids to make sure that he didn't get dehydrated. He could see the colour draining from his brother's face as he started to feel nauseous. Ethan helped his brother sit up, being mindful of his ribs, and other injuries. He reached over to a nearby equipment trolley and grabbed a cardboard bowl from it. He held it underneath Cal's chin for him as he began to retch. Ethan rubbed his back soothingly. Cal's face grew red as his tears streamed down it.

Ethan held his brother carefully in his arms as he cried. It was difficult for him to see how vulnerable his brother was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Firstly I must apologise, whilst I was searching for a chapter of my new fanfiction, that I am currently writing on my iPad, I found this chaoter which I hadn't uploaded, it isn't anything too special but it belongs with this story. I hope you like it! :)**

A couple of hours later Ethan took his brother home. Cal was exhausted after everything he had been through. Cal went straight to bed almost as soon as they got home. Ethan offered to make him some food but Cal just wanted to sleep.

Ethan cooked himself some pasta and as he sat down to eat it he heard a strange noise coming from upstairs. At first he ignored them but they became worse. He put his fork down and ran upstairs to find out what was going on. He reached the top of the stairs and paused. The sound was louder, it was a screeching sound like a cat being strangled. It definitely coming from Cal's room so Ethan opened the door.

'No! No! No! Please, no! Help me, please someone just help me!' Cal screamed.

Cal was laid on the bed, his muscles tensed. He was screaming and shouting as he struggled on the bed. It was a heart breaking sight. Ethan crouched on the floor dodging his brother's flailing arms and legs as he punched the air and kicked his legs.

Ethan grabbed his wrists on one hand and cradled his older brother in his arms. 'You're safe now Cal, I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you' he murmured. He rocked his brother in his arms.

'Help! Help! Someone help!' Cal cried.

Cal continued getting agitated. Ethan held him tighter rocking him the same way that there mother would when either of them had a nightmare. 'Caleb, its alright now, everything will be alright. I'm here, its me, its Ethan' he whispered.

Cal clutched Ethan's hand as he heard this. Ethan had tears rolling down his cheeks. He was trying his best not to get upset but it broke his heart to see how much the accident affected his brother.

Ethan felt helpless as his brother continued writhing on the bed. He could feel Cal's body temperature increasing as he held him. He relaxed his grip and pulled Cal's shirt off in an attempt to cool him down. He ran to the bathroom and grabbed a small towel. He dampened it and then ran back to his brother. He placed the soaked towel on his brother's forehead. Cal whimpered as the cool towel touched his skin.

'It's alright Cal. It's just to bring your temperature down. You are perfectly safe here. I've got you' he murmured.

Cal relaxed a bit but continued shouting. 'Cal, wake up please. I want to see those beautiful green eyes. You need to wake up, your having a bad dream' Ethan whispered. Cal's eyes flickered momentarily before they opened. He sat upright in his brother's grasp. His breathing was heavy as he tried to calm down. He clutched his brother tightly.

'Shhhhh, its alright, you're safe, I've got you' Ethan whispered. Cal calmed himself down. Ethan helped him off of the bed and led him downstairs. Cal held his hand the whole time and refused to let go. Ethan made them both a cup of tea and they settled down in the living room on the sofa. Cal sat as close to his brother as possible. He felt vulnerable and Ethan kept an arm around him as they sat in silence.

Ethan desperately wanted to ask his brother what was going on but he didn't want to upset him.


End file.
